Spy vs Spy: The Big Battle!
Round 1: The File ' White Spy was going towards Black's house and found a file labeled "Super Secret" on the mat. Not noticing the big button on it, he jumped on the mat, making it close up on the door like a mousetrap. Black Spy walked out and took the file, laughing doing the V sign. '''Round 2: Racing ' White Spy was polishing his brand new car. Black Spy saw him and smiled. He drove out in his new car, a hotrod. They both decided to have a race. Black Spy zoomed across the track, with White Spy following. White Spy skidded to a stop before going to the finish line. Black Spy laughed at his stupidness and zoomed to the finish. When he went past the finish line,White Spy pressed a button. The ground flipped upsidedown, bringing Black Spy with it. White Spy laughed holding up the V sign. 'Round 3: Double Agent ' Orange Spy, a new spy, was talking to White Spy. He was going to help him blow up Black Spy. White Spy put glue on a bomb. He opened the cabinet to place it in, but a trap made a wrestling glove on a spring punch him in the face, and knocking him out. Orange Spy high fived Black Spy, and they both held up the V sign and laughed. 'Round 4: Bear Trap ' White Spy was putting a bear trap in front of his door. He went in from the window, not knowing Black Spy was watching from a bush. He went past the door and to the window, and opened it. He jumped in and fell into a big, deadly cliff. White Spy was holding on to a rope above him, and he laughed (but didn't hold up the V sign, because he would fall). 'Round 5: Quicksand ' Black Spy was putting some instant quicksand in his pool. White spy saw it and decided to try to make Black Spy go in it. Black Spy went up on the diving board to look at the quicksand. White Spy went up on the diving board to push him in. When White Spy was about to push him, Black Spy turned around, grabbed White Spy's arm and threw him in the pool. While White Spy sunk, Black Spy laughed. '''Round 6: Cement White Spy was carrying a bucket of quick-dring cement. He was going to pour it on Black Spy to make him a statue. Black Spy saw him and got a freeze gun. He went behind White Spy while he was sitting on his chair. He shot his ray, and White Spy was frozen. But it wasn't really White Spy, it was a cement-made statue. Black Spy turned behind him, and White Spy was standing there with the cement. Black Spy tryed to run, but White Spy poured the cement before he could escape. White Spy laughed holding up the V sign. 'Round 7: TV Remote ' Black Spy was about to watch TV. White Spy was going to hit him with a mallet. Black Spy heard him opening the door, and pressed the big green button. It made the screen door flip onto the other side, crushing White Spy. Black Spy laughed, and took out the real remote. 'Round 8: Trampoline ' Black Spy was going to get to the roof by jumping on a trampoline. White Spy saw it, and decided to throw a bomb at him. Black Spy jumped on it when White Spy threw the bomb, and the bomb bounced on the trampoline and went back to White Spy. Black Spy jumped all the way to the roof, and held up the V sign. 'Round 9: Trap Door ' White Spy set up a trap door to slide open when Black Spy stepped on it. It would drop him in a pit of spikes. Black Spy came in, about to step on it. He stopped, and he took out a box labeled, "Top Secret". White Spy ran to get it, and Black Spy dropped the box near the trap door. White Spy stepped on the trap door and fell in. Black Spy did the victory sign and laughed. 'Round 10: The Break ' '(In this one, they talk!) ' White Spy and Black Spy were going to meet each other for a break. Black Spy came in from the back door. "This better not be a trap..." Black Spy just saw White Spy, sitting in an empty room with a box on a table. "I think we should take this short break to be friends." Black Spy opened the box, and in it was a new laser gun. "I'm hoping that when we fight each other, you will use that." The bell rang, meaning it was time for work again. lack Spy smiled and zapped White Spy. He ran out of the room laughing. White Spy was still alive, as he held up a thumbs up. That was a robot, and the real White Spy was hiding in the closet. "He is so easy to trick!" He laughed. Category:Forums